Bad Guy Attack!/Sarousch makes his plan
Here is how Sarousch makes his evil plan in An Equestrian Tail: Yuna goes West. The music score, "Cat Rumble (from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West)", played as the alarm goes out. Hugo: Bad Guy Attack! Kaos: Bad Guy Attack! The Skylanders are coming to the rescue, The Mabus started evacuating. Then, Sarousch, Mr. Winkie, Dr. Fossil, Bellwether, Thaddeus E. Klang, Feathers McGraw, Bad Bill, Bradley Uppercrust III and Horace the Hate Bug sends the trolls and arrived. One of the Mabus turns around at the trolls the villains send and screams. Sarousch: Pay attention. Get the Journals from Pincess Yuna and her littles friends, But no killing. Mr. Winkie: Right, Sarousch. The Mabus are running for their lives, The Skylanders got them to safety. Flynn was watching the Skylanders protecting the Mabus and cheered them to fight. Flynn: And the Skylanders are coming to the rescue, Boom! That's what I'm talking about. Bradley drives Horace to one door, He peaks inside the window. Bradley Uppercrust III: Peek a boo! The Mabu family ran to the cart. Flynn knew he had to help the Skylanders, He had to be independent. Flynn: The Skylanders are gonna need help from Captain Flynn, It high time for my rescue. I will be tough, Brave and... (surprised to see Horace) Horace the Hate Bug! This is not good, I'm seeing things. (fell into the lake) AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! Meanwhile, Yuna and her friends are horrified and They knew the villains are after the Journals. Vice Principal Luna: We have to get back home while we still can. Principal Celestia: Right, Luna. And so, Everyone was preparing the evacuation. Princess Luna: Get over here, Yuna. Dipper Pines: Come on, Yuna. We gotta stop them! Princess Yuna: Right behind you! Yuna and her friends prepared their battle. Ford Pines: No! Dipper! Mabel! Rarity: Emerald, You come back here this instant! Twilight Sparkle: Lilly, Twila, Nyx! Wait! Wreck-It Ralph: Kids! Yuna returns to get her dark spell repellent. Hiro: Phew! Tyrone: That's a relief. Princess Yuna: We forgot our dark spell repellents! Yuna and her friends got their repellents and Journals and left, Right outside the palace. Vanellope von Schweetz: Sorry we can't stay long! Then, Yuna and her friends make ready to fight as Bradley and Horace came crashing by. Princess Celestia: Come back! Rainbow Dash: Wait! Thunder, Girls! Cheerilee: Willow Apple, Get back here! Bad Bill, Bradley and Horace were crashing the doorway, And Gideon was dangling when he heard trouble. Princess Yuna: Papa! Dusty Crophopper: Pedro! Do something! Pedro: How!? Sunset Shimmer: This is not good. Twilight Sparkle: Yuna and the others should be back soon. Ishani: We'll just have to wait for now! Horace the Hate Bug: (growls like a tiger) Bradley Uppercrust III: There's nowhere else for you to hide! Bad Bill: If you don't come out, Horace will bust you all out! SpongeBob and Patrick: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! Princess Luna: Oh, Yuna. Where are you? Princess Celestia: Please be back. Bad Bill, Bradley and Horace cornered the families, their friends and everyone else, But then, Yuna and her friends had to help them. Princess Yuna: Hey you! Dipper Pines: That's enough! Let them go! Or else! Bad Bill: Are you squirts talking to us? Snowdrop: That's right, We're talking to you! Phineas Flynn: We're the ones you want! Vanellope von Schweetz: You bunch of butt wipes! Bad Bill: Why you little.....! Bradley Uppercrust III: Hand over the Journals and no one and no pony gets hurt, Yuna. Horace the Hate Bug: (growls like a bear) Grenda: No way, No how! Candy Chiu: We cannot do that! Scrappy-Doo: You want'em? Come and get'em! Bad Bill, Bradley and Horace are about to grab the Journals, Yuna and her friends stood against them. Just then, There was a very loud screeching noise. Bad Bill: Ah! Bradley Upoercrust III: My ears! Horace the Hate Bug: (screeching in torture) Mabel Pines: Grunkle Stan! Stanley Pines: (screeching on violin) Run, Kids! Run! Yuna and her friends ran to their families, With Bad Bill, Bradley and Horace behind them. Not a moment too soon, The Skylanders and SuperChargers brought out the Sea Shadow, the Splatter Splasher, the Soda Skimmer, the Dive Bomber and the Reef Ripper. Princess Yuna: Quick! Get on! Gill Grunt: Time's wasting! Yuna, her families, friends and cousins hopped into the SuperCharged vehicles while Herbie and Giselle took the others down the road. They escape right into the river below with great biggest splash, Horace didn't reached them in time. Bad Bill: Darn it! We didn't get the Journal Collection in time! Horace the Hate Bug: (growls like a lion) Bradley Uppercrust III: Curse you, Yuna! Then, The shadow of Sarousch appears behind them. Sarousch: Excellent. Now, For our next agenda of our plan. On the river, Everyone and everypony are safe. Dipper Pines: That was close. Sweetie Belle (Human): You said it. Plankton: That was a really really close one. Princess Yuna: (noticed the Journals are glowing forest green) The Journals were glowing dark green means a warning. In the visions, the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher evilly laughs as they rule the universe, the robot probes, goblins, the Monsters, the Killer Shrews and R.O.U.S.es invaded, Everyone was horrified. Just then, There was trouble coming up the river. Vice Principal Luna: What's wrong? Princess Luna: The Journals are glowing forest green means the visions. Princess Yuna: Hang on, This is gonna be a bumpy ride! Scrappy-Doo: Here we go! The wild ride is on as the raging river led the sea vehicles. Baljeet Tjinder: I'm too young to die! SpongeBob SquarePants: (screaming for his life) Everyone screams as they ride down the river until it calms. Vice Principal Luna: Wow. What a ride. Sour Sweet (Human): I think I'm gonna sick! (has a paper bag) Rarity (Human): (her face was dark green and has her own bag in her mouth) Rarity: Could someone or somepony give us a bag too!? James: I can't take it! Thomas: Here. (hands the paper bags) Squidward Tentacles: Thanks. Pacifica, Squidward, Rarity, her human counterpart, Sour Sweet and James threw up in the paper bags. Squidward Tentacles: Much better. Dipper Pines: Ew. Susie the Little Blue Coupe: Nasty. Herbie: (beeps in disgust) Giselle: (beeps in disgust) Dusty Crophopper: That's disgusting. Pedro: You're telling me. Sunset Shimmer: Sick! Sunset Shimmer (Human): Ew! Gideon Gleeful: Yuck! Yuck! Yuck! Then, They reached land in Ponyville and discovered some fliers. Pinkie Pie: That sure was fun! Brownie: I wanna try it again sometimes! Coloratura: Let's hope we've seen the last of them. Stanley: I hope so too. Stanley Pines: At least my rusty violin did the trick. Princess Yuna: Guys, Look! Twilight Sparkle (Human): It's a bunch of fliers. The fliers saids "Come to Cirque de Sarousch here in Appleloosa this summer". Dipper Pines: (reading) "Sarousch's special attraction are reformed villains". Vanellope von Schweetz: I don't trust him, What's this had to do with it anyway? Princess Yuna: Not sure. The 13 Journals collection's powers are telling me something. About Bill Cipher, the Nightmare Family and all evil from Tartarus. Herbie: (angrily stared at Sarousch's picture) Princess Yuna: Herbie, Calm down. Behave yourself, It's just a picture. Herbie: (beeps about Sarousch being untrustworthy) Princess Yuna: I don't know about what Saroush is planning. Prince Sunlight: But still, What if there really are the reformed villains? Patrick Star: I don't get any of this. Sandy Cheeks: At least it's at Appleloosa. Starlight Glimmer: Well, It can't really hurt to find out, Can it? And so, They agreed to take their vacation in Appleloosa unknowing Sarousch and his friends were watching them far away from here. Sarousch: So, Here's the plan. Get the Journals, When we open the portal to Tartarus, And free all evil. The Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, the evil human counterparts, Principal Cinch, the Demon version of Sunset, Midnight Sparkle, the Grand Duke of Owls and Chernabog will be pleased with our success. (laughs evilly along with the villains) Back at Skylands, Flynn arrived at Yuna's palace. Flynn: Yuna? Hello? Anybody? Anypony? Then, He found a note on her throne. Flynn: What's this. A note. (took a note) It saids, "Dear Flynn, My friends, our families and I are on our way to Appleloosa for a western vacation. And just a warning, Cirque de Sarousch is in west. We are heading to Appleloosa, Signed Princess Yuna.". (gasps) Cirque de Sarousch! Appleloosa! Oh my, He might have a plan for the Journals. I must get the Skylanders to be a hero for Cali once and for all, Boom! And so, Flynn left to get the Skylanders. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225